Let It Rain
by Wolflover155
Summary: Kagome found Inuyasha with Kikyou again. But this time she does not care. She runs away to get away from everything. Sesshomaru comes to save her from a Tigher Deamon and takes her th his castle to save her. Will love bloom? R&R My first fanfic.


Let It Rain  
Chapter 1: Found

It was a cloudy afternoon and Kagome wanted to find a place to stay so they would not get wet. Inuyasha was compiling that all she wanted to do was rest and not want to go find the jewel shards. We have been looking for them for 3 years and not have found them. Yes so what said Inuyasha? You're complaining about me not wanting to work and all you ever do is go find Kikyou.  
- Sango and Kagome-  
Hey Sango do you want to come down to the hot springs with me I need a girl talk with you and that's the pace to go so no one would bother them. When they left everyone was there and they brought Kagome's CD player and CD. When they got there they got undressed got in and then they got the CD player working turned it on and the song was apologize. The girls know it by heart and they stared to sing with it.

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

You know Sango I think that the next time I see Inuyasha with the Dead pot, and he comes after me I'm going to say that its to late to apologize and then I think that I will go home for awhile.

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

Kagome I think that it's a good idea if you do that. He hurt you so many times. What are you going to do when you get back? I think I'm going to go on my own you and Miroku can come with me if you want to. So the song got over with.

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

When the song got over they got out and got dressed. They got everything packed that they brought, and headed back to the camp ground. When they got their Inuyasha was not. Kagome ask Miroku where he was. Eventhought he did not say she knew where he went.  
- Inuyasha and kikyou-  
She went out looking for him. She came across Inuyasha with Kikyou again. Their where kissing and Kagome went with what she and Sango. She was hiding behead a tree and watched until they broke a part. Then Kagome went to them and said Inuyasha you said that you love me and now you go and kiss kikyou.. But now I don't care. Your happy with her. I can see that you love her. I can move on. I can. You want her and she wants you. I can see that and IM ok with it. She starts to cry. No I can't he might not see that I still have felling for him. She runs off and Inuyasha fallow.  
-Inuyasha-  
Kagome stop why are you crying for? Kagome "I don't know I just want to be alone. Inuyasha "you don't mind if me and Kikyou mate no Inuyasha I don't do." What I want is to be alone right now. Inuyasha " ok but if you need anything just call me ok." Ok and Inuyasha went on his way happy to be with kikyou and not making Kagome mad. So he went back to kikyou to tell her he the good news.  
-Kagome-  
All I wanted was to be alone. I was walking around and it stared to rain and it was getting dark out quietly. I was running so fast and it was so dark that I tripped and fell. The reason that I was running was a tiger daemon was after me. I tried to get away from it. But I fell and broken my ankle I did not know how far way from the others I was. So I lay their the demon came for me and it got my back. It cut it open really good. I thought that I was a goner. But then......


End file.
